Oops! Something Happen?
by Fiicchi
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!/"Jadi bagaimana caranya?"/"Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan menghubungi..."/just read and review! don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Hai hai haiii minna~

FiiFii come back again!

Tapi kali ini, FiiFii mau membuat sesuatu fic yang berbeda yaituuuu: FiiFii buat fic **crossover!** Yeey~ *apasihgapenting?*

Ya ya ya, FiiFii nyampur cerita antara **Naruto** daaaan **Harry Potter**!.

Untuk chappie satu nggak akan ada pair-pair-an. Jadi kenalan dulu mereka.

Ya sudah, **Happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Oops! Something Happen!**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto and J.K. Rowling

Story by FiiFii Swe-Cho

* * *

**Aula Besar Hogwarts.**

Murid-murid dari seluruh asrama berkumpul disana untuk menikmati makan siang mereka. Walaupun ada juga sebagian anak yang lebih tertarik berjalan-jalan daripada hanya sekedar makan siang. Tetapi tidak bagi trio Gryffindor ini. Mereka senang duduk bertiga saat makan siang, karena tak akan ada waktu yang cukup selain ini untuk mengobrol bersama. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena kesibukan Hermione sebagai Ketua Murid Perempuan di kelas tujuh ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana berada dalam satu asrama dengan si Pangeran Slytherin?"

"Malfoy maksudmu Harry? Ugh, ia benar-benar sulit untuk diajak bekerja sama! Yaah, walaupun pekerjaannya selalu tuntas tepat pada waktunya," jawab Hermione sambil melanjutkan memakan pai apel kesukaannya.

"Bagaimana dengan tim quidditch Gryffindor?" tanya Hermione pada mereka berdua. Harry dan Ron saling berpandangan.

"Kau bercanda, Mione? Kami pasti selalu oke!" ujar Ron sambil menepuk dadanya bangga. Mereka bertiga kemudian tertawa pelan.

Sepi. Mereka bergelut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mencari bahan pembicaraan yang pas untuk diobrolkan bersama. Tiba-tiba otak Harry merekam sesuatu. Ia merasa perlu menceritakan ini kepada Hermione, selaku Ketua Murid.

"Mione, ada yang ingin kuberitahu padamu."

Hermione dan Ron menatap sahabatnya penasaran.

"Ya? Katakan saja."

"Ngg, kemarin– aku menemukan sesuatu."

Ron menatap Harry tak percaya. Sedangkan Hermione menatap Harry heran.

"Dimana? Kapan? Kemarin kau bersamaku terus, kan?"

"Tapi kita berpisah waktu kau ke ruang rekreasi dan aku menemani Neville pergi ke ruangan Professor McGonagall, ingat? Dan ketika aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar kantor Professor McGonagall, aku melihat sesuatu."

"Apa itu, Harry?" Hermione penasaran.

"Sebelumnya aku tak pernah melihat benda itu. Sungguh! Aku tak tahu ada _sebuah pintu_ disana," ucap Harry sambil mengecilkan suaranya. Hermione dan Ron berpandangan tak percaya. "Kau bercanda Harry," gumam Ron.

"Aku tak bercanda Ron! Ini sungguhan."

"Tapi tak pernah ada _sebuah pintu yang lain _selain pintu kantor Professor McGonagall. Kau pasti mengigau."

"Aku tidak mengigau!"

"Sudah, sudah!" Hermione mencoba menengahi mereka. "Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan saja ? maukah kau menunjukkan tempatnya Harry?"

"_As your wish_, Miss Granger," ujar Harry disusul cengiran manisnya. Hermione tertawa, sedangkan Ron mencibir pelan.

Tanpa membuang waktu lama lagi, mereka bertiga meninggalkan aula. Tanpa mereka tahu, ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka.

**Oops!**

"Ini sudah sampai di koridor yang sama dengan ruangan Professor McGonagall, Harry," ucap Ron dengan suara berbisik. "Dimana tempatnya?"

"Sabarlah Ron," Hermione mencoba menenangkan Ron. Harry hanya diam saja mendengar celotehan mereka berdua.

Tanpa terasa, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang dimaksud oleh Harry.

"_Geez_, memang ada pintu _yang lain _disini," kata Ron. Harry memandangnya dengan tatapan betul-kan-apa-yang-kubilang?.

Hermione memandangi pintu yang kira-kira seukuran dengan _hobbit_ yang ia baca di buku _The Lord Of The Ring _(keren banget kan? Haha *ditimpuk*). Masalahnya, ia tahu Harry, Ron, dan dia sendiri pasti harus merangkak dulu agar bisa melewatinya. Dan warna pintu itu hampir menyerupai dinding yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Hmm, ini sih pintu-nyaris-tidak-terlihat."

"Apa kau bilang, Mione? Memangnya ada pintu seperti itu?" tanya Ron.

Hermione mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. yang pasti kita harus memberitahukan hal ini dulu kepada Malfoy."

"APA?" Ron dan Harry histeris. Hermione sampai harus menutup kedua telinganya.

"Sssht! Pelankan suara kalian!" serunya. Harry dan Ron hanya menatapnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah. "Sorry," gumam keduanya.

"Kenapa harus beri tahu Malfoy juga? Kau saja sudah cukup kan?"

"Tidak Harry. Bagaimana pun ia juga Ketua Murid Laki-lakinya. Ia juga harus tahu."

"Tidak bisakah hanya kau yang tahu soal ini, Mione?" tanya Ron.

"Tidak. Jika kalian tidak mau memberitahu soal ini kepada Malfoy, maka kalian harus memberitahu kepada Professor McGonagall," tegas Hermione. Kedua sobatnya itu langsung menggeleng.

"Aku lebih suka kau memberitahunya ke Percy, walau aku _sedikit _membencinya," gerutu Ron.

Rupanya Hermione tidak mendengarkan keluhan Ron. Ia membalik badannya, memunggungi Harry dan Ron. Ketika ia mulai melangkah untuk menuju Aula Besar, Harry menghentikan langkahnya dengan berkata,

"Kenapa kita tidak coba masuk saja dulu? Setelah kita memeriksa isinya, kita bisa memberitahukan ruangan ini kepada Malfoy dan Professor McGonagall. Bahkan kita bisa memberitahu Professor Dumbledore, kalau kau mau."

Dan Hermione kembali memutar badan.

"Ide bagus Harry."

**Oops!**

"Kau sehat-sehat saja? Pucat sekali wajahmu."

"A –aku baik-baik saja Blaise."

"Sungguhkah, Draccie? Kau tampak tidak baik. Apa perlu aku mengantarmu ke rumah sakit?" nada suara Pansy terdengar khawatir.

Pangeran Slytherin itu berdiri tiba-tiba dan langsung meninggalkan Aula. Entah mengapa, otaknya ingin membawa kakinya menuju suatu tempat. Di dekat kantor Professor McGonagall.

**Oops!**

Trio Gryffindor itu memperhatikan pintu tersebut dengan seksama. Mereka tidak habis pikir, bagaimana cara membuka pintunya. Benda itu terkunci sangat rapat.

"_Alohomora!_" ucap Hermione seraya mengayunkan tongkatnya. Tetapi hasilnya nihil! Pintu tersebut tidak mau terbuka.

"_Alohomora!_" ulangnya. Hasilnya tetap sama.

"Coba kau bom saja pintunya."

"Kau gila Ronald Weasley? Masalah besar akan terjadi jika aku membom pintu ini."

"Tak ada salahnya jika mencoba," Harry mendukung usulan Ron. Hermione mendengus.

"Ugh, never ever! Aku tak mau membuat masalah. Pasti ada cara lain! Mungkin semacam password untuk membuka pintu ini."

Hermione memperhatikan pintu kecil itu dengan lebih super teliti. Ia menelusuri penglihatannya ke seluruh ukiran yang berada di pintu tersebut. Hingga akhirnya matanya tertuju pada satu kata dan tanpa sadar, ia melafalkannya dengan pelan,

"_Konoha_."

Dan pintu itu pun terbuka. Cahaya menyilaukan menyambar dari dalam pintu itu, sehingga mereka harus menyipitkan mata agar dapat melihat apa isi di dalamnya. Ketiga Gryffindor itu mengangguk sambil berpandangan. Baru selangkah mereka berjalan menuju pintu itu, mereka merasakan benda tersebut seakan-akan menyedot mereka ke dalam.

"AAAAA!"

Ketika suara teriakan mereka lenyap, pintu pun tertutup.

Dan saat itu pula Malfoy sampai di tempat kejadian. Ia terdiam di tempat, tak dapat bergerak. Dia kaget.

**Oops!**

**Sementara itu di sebuah lapangan latihan di Konoha.**

"Hosh, hosh. Sakura-chan kita sudahi saja latihan hari ini, ya?"

"Tidak bisa Naruto-kun. Kita harus terus."

"Haaa, kau gila Sakura-chan? Kita sudah 7 jam latihan. 7 jam itu waktu yang lamaaa sekali. Bisakah kita berhenti sekarang Saku-chan? Ya, ya, ya?" ucap Naruto memelas sambil mengaktifkan _fox eyes no jutsu_. Sakura menghela nafas. "Oke, kita berhenti."

"Horeee! I love you, Sakuraaa!"

"Ehem," seorang pemuda berdehem keras, membuat Sakura dan Naruto dibuat kaget olehnya. Naruto langsung mengeluarkan cengiran khas ketika mengetahui sang pemuda sedang mendeath glare dirinya.

"Uoo, sabar teme! Aku tak akan merebut istrimu."

Wajah Sakura memerah.

"Aku bukan istrinya baka!"

BRUAAAGH!

Percayalah, suara itu bukan suara pukulan Sakura yang di daratkannya untuk Naruto. Sebab suara tersebut sukses membungkam mulut Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka bertiga langsung berlari menuju sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya ketiga orang itu ketika sampai di dekat sumber suara berasal.

Tiga pasang mata itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat di depan mereka. Mereka melihat tiga sosok manusia berjubah hitam panjang dan dengan pakaian yang tak biasa dikenakan di Konoha ini. Dan juga tiga sosok itu amatlah luar biasa. Yang wanita cantik, dan para prianya tampan.

"_Where it is?_" tanya perempuan itu. Rambutnya bergelombang indah dan juga pirang.

"_That's a weird door. Where we are now, Mione, Harry?_" tanya salah seorang yang mempunyai rambut kemerah-merahan.

"_Why you ask it to me, Ronald Weasley? I dunno where we are!_"

"_Hey guys, just calm now. Let's talk with them,_" sahut seorang lainnya yang berambut hitam seraya menunjuk tiga manusia yang terbengong di depan mereka.

"Hei, Sasu-teme, Saku-chan. Mereka bicara memakai bahasa apa sih?" bisik Naruto kepada kedua rekannya.

Ketika itu, tiga orang berjubah –atau kita kenal dengan murid-murid dari Gryffindor– itu menghampiri Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Naruto salah tingkah.

"Err, hai."

Sakura menyenggol Naruto.

"_Sorry, but who you are? Please show your ID card,_" ucap Sakura sebisanya dalam bahasa Inggris. Tentu saja kemampuan itu membuat Naruto dan Sasuke bingung.

"Kau bisa bahasa mereka, eh?" tanya Naruto setengah berbisik.

Sakura hanya diam saja sambil tetap memasang wajah ramah. Ketiga orang di depannya kelihatan bingung.

"_ID card you say? All right, we haven't! Shit! Just tell us, where is it? And show us way to home!_"

"_RON! Just shut up! Ehm, sorry girl. We haven't._"

"_Have not? So, where are you?_" tanya Sakura. Setahunya seluruh desa di negara ninja ini harus mempunyai ID card a.k.a kartu identitas jika ingin memasuki desa tetangga.

"_We are from –. Wait, what country is it?_"

"_Japan of course. And this is Konoha._"

Perempuan asing di depan Sakura ini mebelalakan matanya. Ia langsung mengambil tongkatnya dan mengayunkan tongkatnya di tengah-tengah ia dan teman-temannya.

"_Laterium Nippo_**(1)**_!_"

Dan keanehan pada ketiganya terjadi. Entah mengapa, mereka rasanya bisa mengucapkan segala sesuatunya dalam bahasa Jepang.

"A –aku Ron –Ronald. Hei, Mione! Mantra apa sih tadi?"

"Mantra untuk menerjemahkan bahasa. Aku mengambil kelas itu."

"Bersama Malfoy?"

"Tentu Harry. Ketua Murid Perempuan dan Laki-laki harus menguasai ilmu ini. Ternyata berguna juga. Ah ya, kita sepertinya melupakan mereka," ujar Hemione sambil mengerling kepada Sakura dan dua lainnya. "Hai. Maaf, kami –."

"Hebaat! Kau lihat itu Sakura? Mereka punya kayu pendek ajaib!"

"Kau ini benar-benar baka, Dobe. Itu namanya tongkat," sahut Sasuke.

"Naruto, Sasuke! Ah, maafkan kami. Err, sepertinya kalian dari negara yang berbeda dengan kami. Tapi tidak masalah jika kalian tidak punya kartu identitas. Oh iya, kami adalah shinobi dari Konohagakure. Dan kalian ada di Konoha. Perkenalkan namaku adalah Sakura. Dan dua orang ini temanku. Yang berambut kuning spike itu namanya Naruto. Yang satu lagi Sasuke," jelas Sakura. Ketiga orang di depannya hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Salam kenal juga, Sakura. Eng, aku Hermione Granger. Cukup dipanggil Hermy atau Mione jika kalian susah melafalkan Granger," ujar Hermione diiringi senyumnya yang memukau. Naruto entah mengapa sepertinya terpesona.

"Aku Harry Potter. Panggil saja Harry," kata pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan sopan.

"Ronald Weasley. Tapi kalian panggil aku Ron. Jangan sekali-kali menyebut Ronald. Aku suka tak enak mendengarnya," ucap Ron diiringi cekikan Harry dan Hermione. "Ada yang salah, eh?"

"Tidak, Ron. Tak apa."

"Ehm, kami mohon maaf. Tetapi sebelumnya kalian harus melapor dulu kepada kepala desa kami, Tsunade-sama. Bisakah kita pergi ke kantornya sekarang?" ujar Sakura sesopan mungkin.

Hermione, Harry, dan Ron saling berpandangan kemudian ketiganya mengangguk. "Baiklah nona. Antar kami segera ke sana."

"Mari ikuti kami."

Keenam orang itu pun pergi menuju kantor hokage. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione amat takjub melihat isi desa tersebut. Mereka bertiga mengikuti team 7 dengan amat sangat ribut (tapi ribut disini dalam artian yang baik ya). Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto hanya mendengarkan celotehan tamu asing mereka.

Naruto adalah orang yang cerewet, betul? Tapi kali ini ia sedikit lebih diam dari biasanya. Karena merasakan keanehan dalam diri Naruto, Sakura yang berjalan ditengah kedua rekannya sedikit berbisik kepada Naruto.

"Hei, kau jadi lebih pendiam tadi. Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu Sakura? Rasanya –. "

Naruto melirik sedikit ke belakang. Memperhatikan tamu-tamunya. "A –aku suka sama cewek itu."

"Haah?"

**To Be Continue**

**(1) **Mantra ini nggak ada di bukunya Ibu J.K. Rowling. 100% asli buatan FiiFii!

Terpesonaaa ku pada pandangan pertamaaa *nanyi gaje*. Gara-gara kata-kata di atas, jadinya FiiFii jadi seperti ini. Hahaha *templaked*.

Gila bener. Belum selesai sama fic yang kemaren, udah buat lagi yang baru. Nambah satu deh fic yang FiiFii telantarkan. Hehehe *gampared*.

Bagaimana fic crossover FiiFii yang pertama? Keren kan? (halah, narsis).

Jadi para reader yang terhormat,fic ini gabungan cerita HarPot sama Naruto. Yang satu animasi, yang satu lagi kalo di tivi pake manusia beneran. Jadi silahkan membayangkan, apakah tokoh-tokoh di cerita Naruto-kah yang jadi manusia benerannya? Atau tokoh-tokoh di HarPot yang dianimasikan? Yaah, silahkan bayangkan sendiri, yaa? Hehe.

Oke, kalo ada yang mau request pair boleh banget kok. Mau dijadiin NaruMione? SakuHarry? DraMione? RonSaku? SasuSaku? SakuDraco? Bebaaas! Asal bukan yaoi atau yuri, okeeh? FiiFii penganut pair straight -?-. Jadi, FiiFii tunggu reviewnya, yaa!

**NB: **Draco Malfoy muncul di chappie depan.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Gosh!_ Tempat apa ini?"

"Nadamu menggerutu."

"Salah?"

"Sopan saja."

"_Whatever._ Ya, akan kucoba."

"Bukan mencoba! Tapi harus."

"Yeah."

* * *

**Oops! Something Happen?**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto and J.K. Rowling

Story by FiiFii Swe-Cho

* * *

"Siapa mereka?"

Sakura yang merasakan adanya nada mengimiditasi dari sang guru, langsung menolehkan kepala ke arah gurunya. Dia langsung bergidik ngeri. Pasalnya, sang guru menatap para tamu-tamu mereka dengan deathglare.

"Err, Anda tenang saja dulu Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade menghela nafas keras.

"Jelaskan saja siapa mereka," ucap Tsunade yang sudah tenang sembari menunjuk ketiga sosok berjubah itu.

"Mereka –err, tamu asing."

"Ya, ya, ya! Tamu dari negeri asing Tsunade-baasama."

Tsunade menatap keenam orang di depannya tajam. Tatapan menginterogasi.

"Jadi mereka tidak punya tanda pengenal?"

Glek.

Naruto dan Sakura mengangguk. Pasrah. Tsunade kembali menghela nafas dengan keras. "Ceritakan saja mengapa mereka bisa sampai disini."

Anggota team 7 itu saling berpandangan. Tentu saja mereka bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskan datangnya tiga sosok rupawan ke desa ini.

"Saya bisa menceritakannya," sahut Hermione tiba-tiba. Tsunade memandangnya lalu mengangguk.

"Ceritakan."

***Oops!***

"Aneh, aneh, aneh, aneh sekali," gumam seorang pria berjubah hitam dengan lambang ular hijau di dadanya. Sang pangeran Slytherin–yeah kita sebut saja ia Draco Malfoy–itu memandang pintu kecil yang asing di koridor tersebut dengan heran. Dahinya mengernyit akan keanehan yang baru ia saksikan. Yup. Pintu itu mendorong _paksa_ tiga murid Gryffindor masuk kedalamnya.

Ia mengelus-elus ornamen kuno pintu tersebut sembari berpikir keras. Bagaimna caranya agar pintu ini dapat terbuka. Mantra apa yang harus ia ucapkan. Ia bingung setengah mati.

"_Alohomora!_"

Kriik. Kriik. Kriik.

Hening.

Hey. Tidak terjadi apa-apa?

"_Alohomora!_"

Hasilnya? Sama saja.

Malfoy mendengus keras. Haruskah ia memohon-mohon pada pintu tersebut agar terbuka? Hei, itu ide yang _tidak_ buruk.

"Bagaimana caranya agar kau dapat terbuka wahai pintu sialan? Arggh jika Granger tidak ada, aku bisa diinterogasi habis-habisan! Ayolah buka pintunya!"

Kriik. Kriik. Kriik.

Gagal lagi Draccie.

"HEI! TERBUKA KUBILANG!"

Oow. Pangeran kita kehabisan kesabaran. Memang orang yang temprament.

Dengan segera ia mengambil tongkatnya dan mengarahkan ke pintu tersebut. Mantra apa yang akan ia ucapkan?

"_BOMBARDA!_"

Ada hasilkah? Dan ternyata …

…

…

…

…

TETAP TIDAK TERJADI APAPUN. Bahkan tidak ada suara bom sama sekali._ Poor._

Malfoy melengos.

"APA? Pintu macam apa kau ini? Mengapa tidak terjadi _apapun_?"

Tentu saja ia akan sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat frustasi seandainya mata tajam itu tak menemukan satu kata yang terpampang di pintu itu.

"_Konoha_?"

Dan pintu itu terbuka.

***Oops!***

Sraat. Sreet. Sreek. Sraash.

Seorang pemuda terduduk di lapangan latihan. Ia menunggu kedatangan teman-temannya sambil menggambar di _sketchbook_ kesayangan miliknya.

Ia tenggelam dalam dunia.

Terbuai dalam imajinasi tanpa batas.

Terlena akan kebisuan yang menyenangkan.

Tetapi keheningan itu takbertahan lama.

…

…

…

…

BRUAAAGH!

Segera saja ia menutup _sketchbook_ dan mengemas barang-barangnya masuk ke dalam tas hitam mungil dan langsung melesat menuju sumber suara.

Mata onyxnya melihat sosok asing.

Pria itu berjubah.

Bukannya tidak boleh. Tetapi lihat saja! Jubah tersebut sangat aneh untuk dilihat disini. Jarang ada orang yang memakai jubah seperti itu.

"_Why you look at me like that_?"

Oh tidak. Pria berjubah itu pun memakai bahasa yang aneh. Tentu ini bukan luar negeri. Ini Jepang.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu menatap lawan bicaranya heran. Mengamati siapa orang ini. Mencoba menganalisis darimana datangnya. Kenapa ia bisa _tersesat _disini.

"_HEY! Who are you? Where am I? And why you look at me like THAT? Tell me! Tell me!_"

Hening.

'Manusia ini tidak jelas. Ia marah-marah kenapa sih?' pikir pemuda berambut ebony ini.

"_ARGGH!_" umpat pria berjubah itu sambil mengeluarkan tongkatnya. "_Laterium Nippo!_"

Pemuda berambut ebony ini masih terdiam. Ia masih bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan pria berjubah itu.

"Jawab. Dimana aku sekarang?" tanya sang pria berjubah.

Hening. Lagi-lagi.

"Kau mencurigakan. Ikuti aku."

***Oops!***

Tsunade menatap keenam orang di depannya satu per satu. Tetapi perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada gadis berambut pirang bergelombang yang baru saja selesai bercerita.

"Jadi awalnya dari pintu aneh itu Hermy?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Tsunade merilekskan dirinya dengan bersandar pada kursi.

"Baiklah. Kalia bertiga," ucapannya terputus ketika terdengar suara sebuah ketukan pintu.

Tok tok tok.

"Masuk."

Krieeet.

"Nona Hokage?" panggil seorang pemuda berambut ebony yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ya? Oh kau Sai. Ada apa?"

"Saya membawa seseorang yang mencurigakan Nona."

"Siapa Sai?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh Naruto. Kau disini? Sakura dan Sasuke juga? Dan siapa mereka?" tanya Sai betubi-tubi.

"Nanti saja kau berkenalan dengan mereka. Ceritanya panjang. Katakan saja sekarang Sai, siapa orang yang kau bawa itu," ujar Sakura.

Sai memandang Sakura sebentar. "Ah ya. Sebentar."

Pemuda itu keluar dari kantor hokage dan kembali dengan seorang pria berjubah tadi.

"Malfoy?" ujar Ron tak percaya. "Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini _juga_?"

"Aku hanya penasaran Weasley."

"Hn? Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik.

"Tentu saja. Ia kan _Pangeran_ di asramanya," jawab Ron. Draco mendelik ke arahnya. "Diam Weasley."

"Sudah! Dengan begini tamu asing kita menjadi empat. Bukan begitu semua?" suara Tsunade menggelegar membuat mereka berdelapan diam dan hanya bisa menganggukan kepala.

"Karena kalian berempat dari domisili yang sama dan sama-sama tidak mempunyai kartu identitas, aku berbaik hati mengijinkan kalian berdiam di Konoha sampai kalian bisa kembali kesana. Paham?"

"Paham."

"Bagus. Sakura, siapkan penginapan untuk mereka."

"Baik."

"Sedangkan kalian bertujuh tunggu saja di depan."

"Siap."

Setelah itu mereka keluar dari ruangan hokage. Sakura langsung mencari penginapan sedangkan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai menemani keempat tamunya.

Sambil menunggu Sakura, Ron asyik berdebat dengan Draco. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai membicarakan hal-hal berkaitan dengan latihan mereka. Harry dan Hermione terdiam. Namun Harry merasakan sesuatu tidak beres terjadi pada sahabatnya ini. Dan benar saja, Hermione sedang mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Hermy?"

"Ya Harry?"

"Kau memandang siapa?" tanya Harry _to the point_. Hermione merona tidak karuan. Ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Err, bukan siapa-siapa."

"Oh yeah?"

Hermione diam saja.

"Hermy? Jangan bilang kau suka sama pemuda berambut ebony itu, Sai."

Hening menyelimuti sepasang sahabat ini. Dengan memberanikan dirinya, Hermione mulai berbicara,

"Kau tahu Harry?"

"Ya?" degup jantung Harry berdetak semakin cepat.

" A–aku," Hermione menatap sobatnya. "A–aku baru saja mau bilang begitu."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

Selesai, selesai, selesaaaaaii! Yeay chappie dua jadi juga dan saya makin bingung sama pairnya. Haha :D.

Gimana kah chapter dua ini? Pendek ya? Gomeeen.

Yup. Special thanks for: **DewDew, Nagisa Wellington, Aulia P Rahmania, Rissa 'Uchiha, Hiruma Manda.** Makasih banget reviewnya. Mau RnR lagi?

Yep, makasih udah menyempatkan membaca fic ini.

Sign,

**FiiFii Swe-Cho.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

Jejak-jejak itu menggema di setiap ruangan yang luas dan gelap. Sosok-sosok tersebut juga sangat menyeramkan dan mengherankan.

Kalian bertanya mengapa mengherankan? Yaah, memang begitulah mereka. Mengherankan. Juga mereka sangat sangat aneh. Bukti? Mereka sangat suka berbicara sendiri. Tidak begitu aneh juga sih. Tapi memang mereka aneh dan jangan lupa jika mereka sangat kepedean.

"Ssst! Diamlah."

"Bisakah kau tidak berisik?"

"Jangan mengganggu."

"Kalian ini ribut sekali. Bisakah berhenti berdebat?" ujar seseorang sambil menatap rekan-rekannya tajam. _And so success to make them quiet._

Salah seorang rekannya mendatangi sang leader dan bertanya tiba-tiba, "Apa yang membuatmu seyakin itu?"

"Yakin tentang apa maksudmu?"

"Mereka akan datang kemari. Menemui kita."

Leader mereka mengeluarkan seringai jahatnya yang memuakan.

"Bodoh. Mereka _pasti _ butuh bantuan kita."

_See? How so confidence they are…_

…

**Oops! Something Happen?**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto and J.K. Rowling

Story 100% by FiiFii Swe-Cho.

…

"Harus kemana lagi nih? Tempat sudah penuh semua. Duuuh, booking penginapan mana nih?" seorang gadis berambut merah muda asli itu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menampakkan dengan jelas raut kebingungan dalam paras manisnya.

"Oh, _please God. Show me any lodge. Need it so much!_" ungkapnya pasrah.

Dia terus saja berjalan sambil melihat-lihat di sekeliling jalan. Berharap menemukan sebuah penginapan. Dan juga berharap penginapan tersebut kosong.

Matanya sangat siap dan sigap. Pada akhirnya…

_Yeah! Gothca it!_

Gadis itu memasuki tempat tersebut sambil menggoyangkan lonceng di sebelah pintu masuk.

"Konnichiwa," sahutnya.

"Konnichiwa. Ah, kau Haruno-san. Kau semakin cantik saja setiap harinya."

Gadis tersebut –atau kita panggil saja ia Sakura– tertawa renyah.

"Ahaha Ji-san ini bisa saja. Arigatou."

"Doitte. Jadi, apa yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Mm, saya mencari kamar kosong masih adakah?"

"Tentu saja. Kau mau menginap disini?" tanya sang pemilik sambil menatap Sakura heran. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Iie Ji-san. Teman saya akan menginap di sini."

"Hoo begitu. Jadi, berapa kamar yang kau butuhkan?"

Sakura menepuk jidatnya pelan. _'Aduh lupa! Aku belum bertanya pada mereka berapa kamar yang mereka butuhkan. Aaah bagaimana ini?'_

"Haruno-san? Berapa kamar yang kau butuhkan?" ulang pemilik penginapan tersebut.

"Ah, eh, err bisa disiapkan saja dulu empat kamar?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Jadi kapan teman-temanmu datang?"

"Sesegera mungkin. Tunggu dulu ya Ouji."

"Ya. Kami akan menunggu."

"Hontou ni arigatou, Ji-san."

"Dou itashimashite."

**Oops!**

DOONG DOONG

"Cih, sudah bel."

"Yup. Kau dengar sendiri kan Blaise? Kuharap telingamu masih berfungsi."

"Tch, tentu saja masih _on_ Crabbe! Sembarangan kau ini."

Dan pertengkaran antara Blaise dan Crabbe menjadi sangat seru. Hal itu membuat seseorang diantara mereka jengah setengah matang.

"HEEI! CUKUP! Tak bisakah kalian akur sebentaaaaaaar saja. Kita ini harus memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih penting!" sungut Pansy kesal.

"_Come on,_ Pansy! Apa sih yang harus kita pikirkan lagi? Arithmacy? Menyebalkan," ujar Blaise sekenanya.

Tentu saja Pansy mendeathglare Blaise setelah itu.

"Tentu saja bukan itu bodoh!"

"Aku tidak bodoh! Aku ini tampan!"

_Wait_, ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya.

Pansy memutar matanya bosan.

"Ough, ayolah, masa kalian tidak sadar?"

"Sadar apaan sih Pansy?" ujar Goyle.

_Rolling eyes again._

"Dasar orang-orang tidak peka!"

"Hei, sabar! Memang kenapa sih?"

"Kalian tidak ingat sesuatu?"

Blaise, Crabbe, dan Goyle saling memandang dan bersama-sama menggeleng kepala mereka.

"Kalian tidak merasa sesuatu yang janggal?"

Mereka bertiga kembali berpandangan dan kembali menggeleng bersama. Lugu sekali.

Dan oke, Pansy mulai naik darah. _'Demi janggut Merlin! Bolehkah aku MENERKAM dan MEMAKAN BULAT-BULAT wajah MEREKA? Mereka lemot sekali siih?'_ batin Pansy.

"Kalian tidak ingat seseorang MENGHILANG diantara kita?" tanya Pansy dengan menekan kata 'menghilang'.

Ketiga orang tersebut kembali berpandangan.

…

1 detik …

…

15 detik …

…

30 detik …

…

45 detik …

…

1 menit …

…

Kriik … Kriik …

…

"MALFOY!"

"Duh, loadingnya lama amat!"

**Oops!**

"Hei teman-teman!"

Ketujuh orang tersebut langsung menatap seorang gadis yang memanggil mereka. Mata mereka berbinar. Pasti sesuatu menyenangkan untuk mereka.

"Yooo Sakura-chaaan! Kau mendapatkan penginapannya?"

Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja Naruto-kun."

"Baguslah. Dimana tempat tersebut Sakura?" tanya Sai.

"Di penginapan milik Akida Ji-san. Tapi sebelumnya ada yang yang ingin ku tanyakan terlebih dahulu dengan Harry dan kawan-kawan," sahut Sakura sambil menatap teman-teman barunya.

Harry yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Err, kau sudah kembali, ya? Ada yang mau ditanyakan?" tanya Harry pelan sambil menggaruk pipi. Wajahnya benar-benar imut.

"Mmm, ya. Kalian butuh berapa kamar?"

"Dua saja sebenarnya cukup. Memang kau pesan berapa kamar untuk kami?"

"Aku hanya bilang pada Akida Ji-san untuk menyiapkan empat kamar. Terlalu banyak?"

"Tidak! Empat lebih bagus," ujar Malfoy tiba-tiba.

"Tch, Ferret."

"_Shut up_, Weasel!"

"Bisakah kalian damai saja disini? Ini tempat orang lain," ujar Hermione.

Harry memandangi ketiga rekannya lalu menatap Sakura. "Bisa antar kami kesana? Empat kamar tidak apa-apa."

"Benar nih tidak apa-apa?"

Harry mengangguk. Sakura tersenyum manis kepadanya. "Baiklah, mari kuntarkan kesana."

**Oops!**

"Shizune, bagaimana?"

Wanita berambut hitam pendek itu menoleh ke arah tuannya. Oops, nona besarnya maksud author. Dia menatap atasannya dengan pandangan yang–aneh, eh?

"Kau kenapa Shizune?"

Wanita yang dipanggil Shizune itu hanya menggeleng kepalanya pelan. "Ti–tidak apa, Nona Tsunade."

Tsunade menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Huh? Benarkah tidak apa-apa?"

Shizune mengangguk.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan tempat tersebut?"

"Ne? Tempat yang di dekat lapangan tersebut?"

Tsunade mendecih pelan. "Tentu saja Shizu. Bagaimana? Sudah kau periksa?"

Shizune buru-buru membuka kertas-kertas yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Memeriksa satu-satu laporan yang masuk. Dan akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan laporan yang dicari.

"Ah, ini dia. Err, ya Nona Tsunade tempat tersebut sudah diperiksa oleh tim Anbu. Kami sudah benar-benar pergi kesana dan mencoba memeriksanya."

"Hasilnya?" tuntut Tsunade.

Shizune menghela nafas perlahan. Dan perlahan-lahan pula, suaranya mulai keluar, "Nihil."

**Oops!**

_Okay, we're back to Naruto's team in the lodge._

"Akida Ji-san? Konnichiwa."

"Konnichiwa yo. Ah, Uzumaki-san ada disini juga?" tanya pemilik tersebutsambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ahaha, iya Ji-san. Bagaimana kabar Ouji?"

"Tentu baik-baik saja. Haha. Jadi, siapa yang mau menginap disini?"

"Tam, err teman-teman saya Ji-san. Orang baru disini. Hehehe. Sudah disiapkan empat kamar untuk mereka, kan?" ujar Sakura.

"Ya, ya tentu saja. Mari saya antar ke kamar masing-masing."

Kedelapan orang tersebut bergerak mengikuti arah sang pemilik. Mereka melihat-lihat tempat tersebut dengan takjub. Yep, penginapan itu sangat tertata dan asri. Dan dekorasi penginapan itu disusun agar terkesan mewah.

"Ini kunci kamar kalian. Nomor 11 sampai dengan nomor 14."

"Baiklah Ouji. Arigatou."

"Doitte. Selamat menikmati penginapan kami."

"Iya, Ji-san," ujar Sakura ramah.

Setelah sang pemilik pergi, Harry dan kawan-kawan mulai menempati kamar masing-masing. Dan setelah itu pula sekelebat asap putih hadir dihadapan mereka.

"Shizu! Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Setelah ini, kalian dipanggil oleh Hokage-sama. Segera dan secepat mungkin."

"Hn."

"Ya, baiklah," sahut Sai.

Shizune menganguk lalu kembali menggunakan jutsu. Ia menghilang lagi.

"Hei, kita dipanggil Hokage-sama. Sebaiknya kita bergegas."

**Oops!**

Tsunade mengetuk jarinya diatas meja kerja. Ia mulai bosan menunggu datangnya delapan orang remaja tersebut. Sudah lima gelas oocha ia habiskan sembari menunggu. Dan tak lama setelah itu, terdengar pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk.

"Masuk."

Dan masuklah delapan sosok yang ditunggunya. Naruto nyegir lebar padanya.

"Gomenne Tsunade-baasama. Kami terlambat."

"Huh. Apa kalian ketularan sensei kalian yang hobi terlambat itu?"

Terlambat adalah hobi? Err, _okay back to story._

"Ya sudahlah. Itu tidak penting. Lagipula ada beberapa hal yang lebih penting yang harus kusampaikan pada kalian. Khususnya Harry dan kawan-kawan."

Kedelapan orang itu saling berpandangan heran. Apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Hokage?

"Tadi tim dari Anbu sudah melakukan penelitian ke tempat yang Hermy sebutkan merupakan lubang mereka bisa ada di tempat ini. Yah, semacam portal mungkin. Dan saat kami memeriksa kembali, ada suatu kejanggalan."

"Ke–kejanggalan? Apa?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Ya, kami tidak bisa menemukan lubang yang kau ceritakan tadi."

Seketika itu juga, Ron dan Hermione membelalakan matanya. "Tapi kami tidak bohong!"

"Ya. Aku mungkin bisa saja percaya pada kalian. Tapi penelitian mereka menunjukkan bahwa hasilnya nihil."

Harry, Ron, Hemione dan Malfoy kembali saling berpandangan. Mereka tak percaya dengan pendengaran mereka. Walau mereka yakin mereka mendengar ucapan Tsunade dengan sangat sangat jelas.

"Jadi bagaimana caranya agar kami bisa kembali ke Hogwarts? Itu lubang tempat terhubungnya dengan pintu di koridor Proffesor McGonagall! Tempat kami datang!" Ron mulai marah-marah tidak karuan. Tentu saja Harry mencoba mengontrolnya.

Tsunade menghembuskan nafasnya keras. "Itu pun sudah kupikirkan. Memang aku percaya lubang tersebut satu-satunya jalan menuju sekolah kalian itu. Tapi sepertinya dengan terpaksa kita harus meminta bantuan seseorang untuk menunjukkan jalan keluar masalah ini. Aku tak suka dengannya, tapi caranya selalu berhasil dengan mulus."

Kali ini giliran Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang merasa khawatir. Tadi Hokage-sama berbicara apa? Tak suka dengan orangnya tapi cara orang tersebut selalu bagus dan berhasil? Oke, mereka mulai merinding.

"Err, Tsunade-sama, siapakah orang yang kau maksud?" Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

Tsunade menatap ke arah Naruto dan kawan-kawan dengan tatapan bosan. "Aku benci mengatakan ini. Tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara."

"Si–siapa?"

Hokage itu menghembuskan nafas berat saat berkata, "Kita butuh bantuan–." Dia menatap kedelapan pasang mata yang penasaran itu.

" –Orochimaru."

"APAAAAAAAA?"

**To Be Continued**

Gyaaahahaha, mereka ternyata disuruh minta bantuan ke mbah Oro. Ga nyangka ya? Sama, awalnya juga saya nggak nyangka bakal jadi begini. Haha.

Yang ini bagaimana? Masih kependekkan? Tapi lebih panjang dari chappie kemaren kan? Hehe.

_Special thanks to:_** Fururu, Aulia P. Rahmania, Rissa 'Uchiha, Tobi Anak Baik, Ayaya-chan.**

Dan makasih juga buat semua yang udah nyempetin baca fic ini. Review?

.

.

.

Sign,

**FiiFii Swe-Cho.**


End file.
